drbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Homosexuality
“Live with who you want to live with. Sleep with who you want to sleep with. Just don't ask me to endorse it and participate by causing the government to finance it.” – Dr. Bob Genetics do not cause homosexuality. In utero conditions do not cause homosexuality. There may indeed be a biological component to homosexuality, but it is apparently a combination of things that gives susceptibility to homosexuality, not a cause of homosexuality. Studies on twins raised separately show a low concurrence for homosexuality, which means that there is some other psychological or social factor that is fundamental to the development of homosexuality. 'Choosing to be Gay' "When did you choose to be straight?" is not a good argument. For those who think that homosexuality is unnatural, this is a reinforcement of their opinion. We don't have to choose to be hungry, we don't have to choose to need sleep, and we don't have to choose to be attracted to the opposite gender. That's all natural. The research shows that homosexuality is not inborn. It is not due to genetics or conditions in utero. Studies on identical twins raised apart seem to make this point. When twins are raised separately and one of them is homosexual, the other rarely is. While homosexuality does not seem like a choice for the majority of people, the research seems to indicate that it's a result of psychological factors or, more likely, biological predispositions combined with psychological factors. 'Twin Studies' There exist pairs of twins where one is a homosexual and the other is not. In studies of identical twins raised separately, there is a very low concurrence of homosexuality. That strongly implies that homosexuality is not caused by genetic factors, and it is not caused by in utero conditions, hormones, etc. It is then very likely that homosexuality is caused as a result of psychological or social factors, or (more likely) by a biological predisposition combined with psychological triggers. (There is precedent for other conditions like schizophrenia where this occurs.) 'Homosexual Behavior in the Animal Kingdom' Where homosexual behavior is seen in the animal kingdom, it is always an aberration and is usually not a "lifestyle" the way it is in humans. Homosexual behaviors occur in nature, but they're almost always a result of one of two things: scarcity of mates or dominance behaviors. For instance, with a shortage of mates, penguins have been observed pairing up with the same sex. This pairing appears to be temporary, however, because when there is an equity in the number of members of each sex, they repair with their opposite. Giraffes are also frequently cited as having homosexual behaviors because males will display a mounting behavior for dominance. What the "homosexuality occurs in the animal kingdom" people don't say is that there's no sexual penetration, no sexual release, and no mating. But that's all irrelevant, anyway. Animals eat their own young. Given the opportunity, a dog will roll in his own poo and a cat can lick its own butt. I can hardly understand why someone would want to argue that a behavior in the animal kingdom is thus "natural" for humans to engage in. 'Homosexual Marriage' “It's not marriage between homosexuals that I care about. It's morality.I'm not in favor of institutionalizing homosexual relationships. I'm not in favor of legalizing prostitution. I'm not in favor of permitting bestiality. I'm not in favor of polygamy. I'm not in favor of putting a strip club in the middle of my neighborhood.” – Dr. Bob Where the objection arises is in granting homosexual relationships equal status with heterosexual marriages. Many people believe that marriage is a special relationship, and that that relationship and the law associated with it shouldn't be redefined to accommodate a small minority. The attitudes of a society affect that society as a whole. We only need to look to history to see that this is true. It is best for us, our children, and our future if we have an external standard of absolute morality rather than in internal, subjective standard of "If it feels good, do it." If you want to put it to a vote, then do so. The problem with that, however, is that historically those in favor have then villified those who voted against as being hateful and homophobic. It's the worst kind of partisan politics. "You didn't vote for my issue, so you're hateful and afraid." It's just idiotic. 'Homosexuality is a Sin' Homosexuality is a sin, just like other sins. Jesus said that we are all sinners, and that our sin separates us from God. We're condemned already, he says, and he can reconcile us to God if we'll trust him to do so. Lying and jealousy are just as sinful as homosexuality or murder. Homosexuality is sort of a unique sin. You can repent from lying and stop lying. You can repent from being jealous and stop being jealous. But you can't repent from homosexuality and stay in your homosexual relationship, can you? Homosexuality requires that someone go on in their sin, something that we're told specifically that we should not and cannot do. 'Judging Those in Sin' Bible does not '''tell us not to judge. It says to judge others by the same standard we judge ourselves. We're absolutely '''not called to say "anything goes," we're called to speak the truth. 'Being Gay as a Christian ' Jesus taught that we can't follow him and be in sin. He said that we have to choose the things of the world, or the things of Heaven. Homosexuality is clearly labeled as sinful. Even if you could argue that it is not, the homosexual lifestyle is hardly an example of the type of adult relationship that both Jews and Christians have understood to be edifying in following the will of God . Since it is just not possible to be a follower of Jesus and be someone who's practicing homosexuality, at the same time, people assume that you can't be both. That's not controversial. It's also not possible to be a liar, and seeking to be a follower of Jesus, just as it's not possible to be covetous and seeking to be a follower of Jesus. The Bible clearly says that while we may sin inadvertently, we cannot continue in sin habitually and be a true follower of Christ. 'Other Interesting Facts' *According to the CDC, homosexuals are 17% more likely to get cancer than heterosexuals (Click here to read more). 'Related Topics' *Masturbation *Sex *Sin Category:Dr. Bobisms